BlackWargreymon's DigiDestined
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: What if BlackWargreymon had a DigiDestined? Includes my charactor, Rebecca, and lots of Willis! Yeah!


BlackWargreymon's Digidestined  
  
As you can probably tell I like BlackWargremon. I don't own Digimon, I only own  
myself. I am 17-27 in this. The prologe takes place during "A Million Points of Light".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prologe  
  
I sat up and stared at the screen. CNN was showing clips of the monster sightings  
around the world and one had caught my interest. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard.  
"BlackWargreymon..." He was gone, sacrificed to seal the Heighten View Terrace gate.  
I ran to my room and grabbed a duffel bag. I stuffed it with clothes and drove to the  
airport. I boarded a plane for Japan.  
  
6 hours later I rented a car and drove to Heighten View Terrace. This is where he'd  
last been. I took out my Digivice, one of the old style. It was beeping slowly, mournfully,  
like it realized what had happened. I sat down on a bench and put my head in my hands.  
  
A boy and a girl walked by and saw me. They turned to me. "What's wrong?" the girl  
asked. I nearly choked, they had Digivices hanging from their belts!  
  
"Well, I was watching the news and I thought I saw someone I knew... I saw him get  
killed by the monsters though."  
  
The girl turned hotly to her companion. "I thought you said there were no human  
casualties!"  
  
"There weren't." he answered.  
  
I frowned and gave in. I showed them my Digivice.  
  
"You're not from around here are you?"  
  
"No, I'm from America." I said. "Is my Japanese really that bad?"  
  
"Do you know someone named Willis?"  
  
"Are you kidding? He's my boyfriend. And since you know him I'm assuming you're  
Sora and you're either Tai or Matt."  
  
"Matt."  
  
"I'm Rebecca." I said.  
  
Sora's cell phone rang suddenly. "Hello....Ok....We'll be right there." She hung up.  
"That was Tai. We need to get to the camp where we first went to the Digiworld. You  
remember Matt."  
  
"How could I forget. Let's go. You too Rebecca. You may be of some help. You and  
your Digimon."  
  
I looked down. "I don't have a Digimon. I think BlackWargreymon is my Digimon.  
That's who I saw that was killed."  
  
"If you don't have a Digimon then how did you get a Digivice?"  
  
"When Willis got his I got one too and we both went to the Digital World. He got  
Digimon but I didn't."  
  
"Well we can figure it out later, Tai's waiting, but how do we get there?"  
  
"I'm old enough to drive, you guys will have to give me directions though." I said.  
  
When we got there the Japanese set of Digidestined opened the gate and went to help  
their friends.  
  
After a moment's hesitation I pulled out my own Digivice and followed them.  
We were suddenly suspended in the air, flying down toward where our Digimon were  
waiting at the battle. The Digidestined from around the world were flying with us. For just  
a moment I thought I saw Willis, but I couldn't be sure.  
  
It was then I realized I wasn't being drawn to where the others were. I landed in the  
forest near Primary Village.  
  
"Hello Elecmon." I said after a minute.  
  
He looked up from tending his babies. "Hey Rebecca, what's up?"  
  
"I'm not sure, my Digivice brought me here." I stopped when I saw it, a pure black  
Digiegg. On the front it had my crest emblazoned in white. The crest of Wisdom, Matt  
and Sora said it was the only crest left.  
  
I picked up the Digiegg and began to "rub gently". BlackWargreymon would be  
reborn. My Digimon would be reborn....  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It's now 10 years after the battle for both worlds. BlackWargreymon is fully  
Digivolved again. Willis and I are married, and we have a 5-year-old daughter named Aiko. I'm a vet and part-time English tudor, and Willis is a math teacher.  
  
Matt and Sora are married and have two kids. Yolei and Ken are also married and have  
three kids, two of them a set of twins. TK and Kari are married too but don't have any  
kids yet. Mimi and Tai are engaged. Every one else is still single, although the way Cody  
and Rosa are going at it it won't be long for them.  
  
Arukenimon and Mummimon have also been reborn and are fully digivolved, but on our side now. Every one in the world has their own Digimon, even Aiko, who has a BlackKoromon.  
  
I grabbed my shoulder bag and yelled to my family, "Aiko, Willis, hurry up, we're going to be late!"  
Terriermon bounced down the stairs with Aiko and BlackKoromon right behind him. Willis walked in from the kitchen with the picnic basket, Lopmon and the blanket.  
  
I picked up my laptop and we walked outside to where BlackWargreymon was waiting.   
  
"I still can't believe my wife has the strongest Digimon of all us DigiDestined...." I heard Willis mutter. (A/N: Yes, I like to believe that BlackWargreymon is stronger than any of the other megas, even Wargreymon & MetalGarurumon. Just my twisted logic....)  
  
I shook my head and opened the DigiPort. When we reached the DigiWorld Willis and I spread out the blanket while BlackKoromon and Aiko ran around happily. They had never been here before.  
  
"I guess we're a little early, the time differance between Japan and America is really harsh." I noted. Willis nodded. BlackWargreymon found a level spot nerby to lay down and he promptly fell asleep.  
  
Terriermon and Lopmon climbed up on top of him and they both started snoring rather loudly.   
  
I sighed happily and leaned back against the statue behind me. I knew without looking what it was, I had helped build it. It portrayed Oikawa Yukio in battle stance holding out a Digivice toward the east, where the final battle had taken place. Pressing into my back was a plaque that read, 'In memory of Oikawa Yukio, friend and fellow DigiDestined, without whom it would have been impossible to restore the Digital World.'  
  
A butterfly fluttered down and settled onto Willis's finger. I smiled, we DigiDestined had taken to calling them bitterflies because we never knew when one of them might be Oikawa himself.  
  
Behind us the bushes rustled and a tall blond and slender red-head stepped into the clearing. A 6-year-old girl and 3-year-old boy rushed out around their legs and ran to introduce themselves to Aiko, with a Tsunomon and Yokomon bouncing close behind.  
  
Matt and Sora joined Willis and I on the picnic blanket while Gabumon and Biyomon went to find warm places to nap on BlackWargreymon's metal hide.  
  
It wasn't long after that that the others arrived. Mimi and Tai, who had moved to America to be with her, TK and Kari, Ken, Yolei and their kids, Cody and Rosa, Joe, Izzy, Davis, and their Digimon.   
  
Aiko, Suki and Sam, Ken and Yolei's seven-year-old twins, Tori, Matt and Sora's daughter, Michael, their son, and Miyako, Yolei and Ken's 4-year-old daughter, made instant friends. (A/N: Yes I know I named Yolei and Ken's daughter after Yolei's Japanese name, I couldn't think of anything better. *Hugs Yolei plushie and gives giant poster of Ken-chan a kiss*)  
  
All of a sudden a voise broke through my sun-induced stupor. "Come to meeee..." it wheezed. "Come baack to meee, Child offf Wissssdommmm...." It gathered into a whine, and then a hiss.  
  
Terror ripped through me as I placed where I had heard it before. I sat strait up and jerked my head this way and that. *He* wasn't around and it was obvious none of the others had heard. I jumped to my feet.  
"BlackWargreymon!" I yelled. He was instantly hovering three feet above the ground, shaking off Digimon left and right. I climbed onto his back and we sped off in the direction of *him*. I could sence him, was nearly paralized with fear, and yet I was drawn to him, my captuer, slavedriver. Oh, how I had suffered at his hands...  
  
We rounded a cliff and were suddenly face-to-face with him. I didn't flinch back.  
  
"So Child of Wisdom, Most Powerful of All, Lady of No Digimon, Princess of the Island, you have returned to me, and I see you've brought a friend."  
  
I shivered as he spoke my many names, but I spoke up strong. "I'm not afraid of you anymore Devimon. The scars you aflicted on me are healing, I've found my partner, you have no power over me any more!"  
  
Behind me I could hear the others arriving, with shouts of "Devimon?!?" and "I thought we killed him already!?!"  
  
But he and I saw only each other.  
  
"Oh but I do..." he hissed.  
  
Deep inside me I could feel old bonds and chains rising unbidden to the surface. I could no longer move, no longer talk, could only stare at Devimon, and hear, hear him laughing at me.  
  
Willis slowly whispered the name. The name of the curse that we thought we had done away with. The curse that obviously still resided deep inside me. "Chained in darkness, wings of silence, forever bound, always hidden..."  
  
I felt myself rising into air, off BlackWargreymon's back, drawn by the invisable cords between us.  
And then everyone under us was gone, and I was being thrown into Devimon's dungeon, where I had been oh so many times before. I hit the back wall, and blacked out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I've been working on this thing for ages, and it's still not done, so I'll write the next chap when I get some ideas. R&R to let me know what you think!  
*WSJ 


End file.
